PCA:Welcome to the real world11th grade
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: You've seen the nice PCA where nothing goes wrong. Heres the groups 11th grade year, where lots goes wrong. Deals with sex, suicide, pregnancy, cutting, eating disorders and lots more. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

** PCA:11th Grade. Here comes the real world**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Zoey 101. Mmm. **

** Summary:You've seen the PCA where nothing goes wrong, and everyones so innocent. Well welcome to PCA 11th grade where lots goes wrong. The group finds out about drugs, sex, eating disorders, language, babies, and plain life. Rated for violence, sex and drug abuse. **

"Another year!"Zoey Brookes jumped up with joy as her and Nicole began walking across campus. She'd been delighted when she found out that Dana, Nicole and her were to dorm together again.

"I just hope I don't see Micheal too much."Said Nicole, a single tear drop falling from her eye. Zoey turned around and hugged her,"It will be ok, I promise."

Last year, Nicole and Micheal had dated and were forced to break up by Nicoles mom and dad. Nicole had been heartbroken for the whole summer, and now here she was, about to face the guy she loved but couldn't have. Life really sucked sometimes.

"I wonder where Dana is, I haven't seen her all day."Zoey said, worried scriblled across her face. Over the summer, Zoey had gotten taller and her thin body was even thinner. She was currently wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

Nicoles looks had changed LOTS over the summer. Zoey hardly reconized her when she came back. She had highlighted her naturally dark hair and gotten alot tanner, she was still the same height, but had gained lots of new curves, and her teeth gleamed in the sunlight. She was wearing a miniskirt and tank top over her bikinni, and so far, every guy that seen her, wanted her.

However, Nicole wouldn't give a shit if Brad Pitt proposed to her on campus. She missed Micheal so severly, she was even hospitalized for major depression.

However, Zoey's excitment was catching on to her, for her pinkish cherry lips were now formed into a smile. "Hey, Zoey, look!"Nicole pointed to a girl who looked like she was new.

Zoey and Nicole walked up to her. "Hey, im Zoey and this is Nicole, are you new here?"

"Yeah, whats it to you?"The girl wrinkled up her nose and strutted away like she was all that.

"What a snob."Nicole said, watching the girl walk away. The 'snob' had a short blonde bob with brown streiks in the front, she was very skinny, and had curvy hips. She wore a tube-like dress that looked good but extremly slutty on her.

"Whatev. who cares about her, Lets go have fun!"Zoey exclaimed, smiling and pulling Nicole towards their dorm.

They were assigned to room 202 now, but it was bigger than their old dorm, so they didn't care. Dana was in their putting away her things.

"DANA! I MISSED YOU!"Nicole squeled jumping up and hugging Dana.

Suprisingly Dana hugged back and laughed,"I missed you guys too."Then sounding more Dana-ish, she said,"But don't get used to it."

Dana was even prettier than she was last year, with her carmel hair freshly done and straightened, she was taller, thinner but looked older, like she was in college. She wore a simple black tank top and a white miniskirt. Her make-up was done prefectly and she looked like a model.

"So have you guys seen Chase, Micheal and Logan yet?"Asked Dana, brushing her hair.

"No, were gonna go look for them now, wanna come?"

"Sure."Dana tossed the brush onto her bed and walked out with Zoey and Nicole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, over at the guys dorm, Logan and Chase were checking out the girls that walked by.

"Sooo a 10."Said Logan, eyeing a beautiful girl out of the corner of his eye, taking another glance, he realized who it was. Dana Cruz. His heart skipped a beat. The truth was, he always had more of a crush on here than any other girl ever.

"Danger Cruz!"He shouted running over to her and the other girls who he didn't even give a shit about.

"Oh, hey Logan."Dana said, rolling those gorgeous eyes of hers. He sighed at the way she sounded like she would rather jump off the face off the earth than simply talk to him.

Logan turned and looked at Zoey and Nicole, they were pretty, but nothing compared to Dana. Even Chase admitted he thought Dana was extremly beautiful, and he was in love with Zoey!

"Logan...Logan...earth to logan!"Chase called to me, I snapped to reality and looked at them, laughing at me, of course.

"So, lets bust out of here and go to the beach!"Zoey said, her smile bright. Oh that girl, always so full of excitment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana digged her toes into the sand, looking up at her friends, who laughed and splashed eachother in the water. Dana looked nervously at her cellphone. She sighed. 'He promised he would call.'

When she was in France, she met a gorgeous musician named Derek who she fell in love with, yet when she moved back, broke up with because of distance.

Dana sighed and gave up on him. She was going to have fun, and not give a fuck about mister-i-love-you-but-i-dont-even-call. She removed her shorts and t-shirt. She wore a black bikinni with a purple rose decorating the back of the bottoms.

She dove into the water and laughed as Logan grabbed her feet and pulled her underwater.

It was almost night as they finally got out of the water, soaked. The sun was setting and Chase and Zoey walked off to the side off the beach, laughing and talking. Nicole was brushing the wet knots out of her hair, so that left Dana and Logan, sitting on top of a huge rock, that looked over the beautiful ocean.

"Dana..."Logan said, trailing off.

Dana looked at him,"Yeah?"

Without any other words, Logan leaned forward and kissed her. Dana was about to push him away, but something made her resist. His lips were so warm and soft and inviting. She held her, and she felt so protected under his warm touch. Derek never acted like this when they kissed. He was so cold and obsessed with his music. Now, kissing logan, she wondered if she ever even loved Derek.

Logan broke the kiss and smile,"So is that a yes?"

Dana kissed him again,"Fuck yeah."

Logan looked up to the sky,"The sun is fucking beautiful, but compared to you, its just a flaming star.:

Dana laughed and pushed him,"Please."

"I mean it."And he sealed the night with one final kiss.

** So tell me, Did you like it? Do you want me to contiue?!?! Review please! It inspires me to write more. If I get good reviews, ill write two chapters in one!!!**

_ Raina!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the 2nd chapter. I promised 2 chapters though, so ill write 2 and 3. **

**Ok, So in the last chapter nothing bad really happened, but this chapter is the beggining of where everything starts going wrong. So enjoy. Haha. Also, there will be a sneak peak at the end of this chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING! RING! Nicole awoke to the sound of an angry alarm clock. Happy it was sunday, she threw the covers off of her and looked around. Both Dana and Zoey were gone. Nicole shrugged and got out of bed. She looked in the mirror and frowned at herself. Her hair was frizzy and wild, and she desperatly needed make-up on. She looked at herself with hatred, 'Why must I be so fat? No wonder nobody likes me.'

She sighed and slipped on a plain black t-shirt and jeans. She didn't feel like looking nice today. She didn't even feel like stepping out of the dorm room. Ugh,'Im way to fat for this shirt.'she thought and put a hoodie over her, dispite the 90 degree weather. Nothing went right anymore. She lost Micheal, was fat, ugly and disgraceful. If only she were skinny, like the model she saw on t.v, who weighed 85 pounds. Dana and Zoey said she looked disgusting, but Nicole thought she was beautiful.

Nicole wanted to be that skinny. She needed to be that skinny. She _would_ be that skinny. Nicole smiled for the first time,'Ill just diet and eat less.' It seemed so simple. If only she knew.

She ran out of the dorm, hoping to lose some weight that way. Most people were eating breakfast right now. She walked over to Zoey, Dana, Logan, Chase, Quinn...and Micheal. She sighed as she sat down.

"Here, have a muffin, their great!"Zoey said, thrusting one into Nicoles face. Nicole wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Zloey shrugged and crammed it into her mouth.

She looked at Micheal and tears started to well up in her eyes. She jumped up and scurried away from the group.

"What was that all about?"Dana asked.

"Who knows?"Said Logan, kissing Dana on the lips. Dana smile and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Chase and I are gonna go catch a movie, anybody else wanna come?"Zoey asked. Dana and Logan shook their head no.

"Micheal?"

"Nah...Im just gonna chill at the dorm."He said, sighing and walking away.

Zoey and Chase walked off, leaving Dana and Logan alone,"Wanna go back to my room?"Dana asked.

"Sure."Logan said getting up and offering his hand to Dana. Dana smiled and gladly accepted it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm...I like your bed."Logan said, snuggling into Dana and wrapping his arms around her.

"I like you."Dana said, planting a kiss on Logans cheek.

Logan kissed and and they started making out. Logan slowly crawled on top of her and started unzipping her jeans.

"Logan!"Dana said, pushing him off of her.

"What?"

"We've been dating for a week. Im just...not ready."Dana said, looking down ashamed.

"It's ok, i'll wait till you are."Logan said, hugging her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole slowly made her way back to the dorm, it was past dinner, and Nicole hadn't eaten anything all day. She felt so proud of herself.

She looked in the mirror when she got back,"Disgusting!"She screamed at her reflection, hitting the mirror. Luckily, Dana and Zoey were gone and wouldn't be back till at least 9.

Nicole made her way to the bathroom and kicked open a stall. Pulling her hair back and bending downwards, she started crying. She stuck one of her fingers down her throat and threw up. Once she started, she couldn't stop she sat there and puked until she saw stars and tasted blood in her mouth.

She looked at the only scale in the bathroom, it sat there, mocking her to weigh herself. She slowly stepper onto it.

**106**.

Nicole screamed at the scale and stepped off. She hated herself. She hated this dorm. She hated this life, but most of all, she fucking hated this scale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it was a short chapter, sorry! Next one will be longer!

Oh, and here are the **SNEAK PEAKS:**

**Logan gets 'properly' introduced to the new girl**

**Chase finally tells Zoey he likes hers**

**Nicole gets worse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the Bonus 3rd chapter...enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Theresa Simmons, Please come to the office."A booming voice said over the loud speaker in the dorm.

"Who's Theresa Simmons?"Asked Zoey, confused.

"I dont know...who cares?"Dana said, flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"Oh well."Zoey shrugged,"Hey wanna go get a smoothie?"

"Sure im freaking bored."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan made his way to the deans office. He was in trouble for staying out last night and getting a teensy bit too tipsy. Logan walked into the office and couldn't help but notice a really pretty girl sitting in a chair, waitng.

He sat down next too her, since that was the only other chair.

"Hmmm...so I haven't seen you before whats your name?"Logan asked.

"Theresa Simmons."The girl said, looking at him from behind her over sized malibu frames. She pulled them off and set them aside.

"Cool."Logan said, looking at her aswell. She had a short, smooth blonde and brown bob. 'didn't zoey say something about her'thought Logan, trying to recall,'oh well'

"Your cute."Theresa said, scooting over so she was practicly on his lap.

"Uhhh...yeah...so why are you in the office?"

"They need to look at my files and shit."She said, leaning forward and turning so he could see down her lowcut pink tanktop.

Logan knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He smile and she leaned forward and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Theresa smiled and straightened up just in time, as the dean walked in.

"Theresa Simmons, your first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase stared at the piece of notebook paper he had just writted on. It confessed all his feelings. He could feel his heart pounding as he made his way to Zoeys dorm. Thats when he noticed her, beautiful as ever, sitting by the fountain.

"H-h-hey Zoey!"Chase said, before throwing the letter at her and running.

Zoey looked confused as she picked up the note and slowly opened it.

_Zoey,_

_ I think your beautiful_

_ I think your sweet_

_ All I want to do is hold you and tell you I love you_

_ I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on your beautiful body_

_ Your so kind and smart and no other girl compares to you_

_ Please, just consider having me as more of a friend_

_ I know that im not worthy of you..._

_ But im in love with you..._

_ Chase_

Slow, silent tears rolled down from Zoeys eyes. No one had EVER been that sweet to her in her whole life. Still, she was confused about her feelings as she made her way to Chase's dorm.

Chase was sitting there, shaking and nervous.

"Chase I-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yeah, cliffhanger. Sorry I had to be cruel. And Sorry I left out Nicole and Micheal, they will be in the next chapter though! If you want the next chapter, then REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the fourth chapter...sorry for the wait...but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

* * *

"Chase I love you."

It was those words that changed his life. He had wanted to hear them for so long. As his lips pressed against Zoeys, he couldn't be any happier.

"I love you too Zoey."

* * *

Theresa looked at herself in the mirror. She felt pleased. She wore a hot pink tubetop and super-tight hiphuggers. Her bellybutton was peirced and looked ultra sexy.

She ran a brush through her hair and felt ready. She was gonna snag Logan from that bitch Dana. So fucking full of shit. She was gonna have Logan eating out of the palm of her perfectly manicured fingers.

She stepped out of her dorm room and walked towards Logans dorm. Then she spotted him by the foutain. She strutted over to him, and sat down next to him,"Hey Logan."

"Oh...hey Theresa."Logan said, looking really tired.

"How have you been?"She asked, sliding her leg over, and leaning forward.

"Ugh...fine...but I feel like Danas mad at me."

"Like you need her. She dosen't deserve you!"She said, leaning on him and whispering in his ear,"I can do anything she can better."

"Look Theresa your really pretty and nice...but I love Dana."

"C'mon, it'll be our little secret. And I know that prude hasn't had sex with you, so I can cure that for you."

Logan felt paralyzed. Was it wrong? He wanted sex, but Dana wasn't ready. She was always so moody and withdrawn. And here was this hot chick who practicly jumped into his lap and offered him sex.

The more he thought about this, the more he kind of wanted Theresa more than Dana. He reluctanly stood and followed Theresa to her dorm room.

Lucky for them, she had no roomates. She locked the door and smiled,"Wanna get to know me more?"

"Fuck yeah."Logan said, kissing her and running his hands down her body.

"Good."She said, removing her shirt. Once again, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her chest was huge and kind of weird on her skinny belly. She bent down and licked her stomach, near her peircing.

She giggled,"Thats not my only peircing."She winked.

Logan had an idea where the other was. He removed her belt and tugged down her skin tight jeans. Theresa removed his clothes and led him over to the bed.

After having sex, Theresa simply pulled her jeans on and opened the door,"See you later."She said, leaving Logan dazed and confused in his boxers.

* * *

Nicole stood on the scale, hoping she had lost more weight. 78 lbs. It mocked her silently, calling her a fatass. She felt so obese and ugly. She pulled the knife out of her pocket and stabbed herself in the ribs. Then she sliced her wrist again. She slowly lifted her pant leg and carved three simple words.

'I love Micheal'

Then she passed out.

* * *

** Yeah...small cliffy. REVIEW PLEASE. Ill update when I get them, so review fast!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally heres the next chapter!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!**

** Discaimer-Own. Nothing. No one.**

* * *

Zoey rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked into the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower and decided that one in the morning was the best time to do it.

Her eyes were half closed and she walked slowly and steadily. Then she stepped on something limp,"Huh?"She gasped out.

She looked down. Her stomach turned over and she nearly threw up. There was Nicole, blood puring from her wrist, covered in stains and puke. Her eyes were wide open and dazed. And the knife was still held in her tiny, fragile hand.

Zoey's eyes rolled back as she let out a giant shreik and passed out.

* * *

"Zoey...Zoe...Zoey?"

Zoeys eyelids fluttered open. She felt week and tired. She looked around, and noticed she was in some kind of a white room. Chase was right next to her.

"Hey babe..."Chase said weakly, plopping down on a chair.

"Where am I?"Zoey asked, struggling to stay awake.

"Your in the hospital. You had a major shock attack..."Chase gasped for air as tears welled up in his eyes,"When you found Nicole."

It all flooded back to Zoey. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to resist the urge to puke. She saw Nicole again, the blood everywhere. The knife. Her eyes.

"Wheres Nicole?"She asked, afraid of the answer. _Please don't let her be dead_.

"Shes in ICU. The docters aren't sure if shes gonna make it or not, she lost so much blood, her livers are damaged, and shes severly underweight."He said sadly.

"Where Dana? And Logan? And...Micheal?"She gasped. Poor Micheal. She remembered the words carved into Nicole. 'I love Micheal'

"Dana and Logan...their having problems. They will probably come one at a time."

"What kind of problems?"Zoey asked, worried.

"Logan...kind of cheated on Dana and had sex with that new girl, Theresa."

Zoeys eyes became teary again. _What happened to all of us???_

She needed Nicole...

She needed Dana...

She needed help...

* * *

"Dana...please forgive me!"Logan cried out, trying to hug Dana.

"Don't touch me you bastard!"Dana said, pushing him off.

"C'mon Dana! I told you how sorry I am!"

"Whatever. You had sex with a fake-blonde slut!"Dana screamed, tears puring down her tan face.

Logan felt a sting of pain. Dana barley ever cried. And here he was, making her do it. He hated himself. He was a total jackass.

"Dana..."He said, crying,"I can't belive I did that to you...if you never forgive, I understand, I just love you so much.."

Danas eyes widnened. She knew he was telling the truth. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,"I know...I love you too. I want to forgive you, but its hard. So lets just be friends for now, ok?"

Logan nodded. At least it was a start.

"We need to be there for Nicole anyway."Said Dana, with a weak smile.

* * *

**Yeppp! Review and ill update! Thats how it goes!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the next chapter! SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! But hopefully this will make it up-its gonna be packed with drama!**

"So..."Zoey said, her eyes trailing to the floor. She was visiting Nicole, who was in much better shape. Her wounds were healing, and she was out of ICU. But was still severley underweight. She was going to therapy six times a day, to try and fix her emotional wounds.

"Look Zoey, im sorry. It was just so...complicated. My parents. Micheal. School. Just life."Nicole said, tears streaming down her face. It was the first time she was aloud to have visitors, and she was already crying at her first visitor.

"I know...but I have an idea."

Nicole looked up,"What is it?"She asked uneasily.

"What if you stayed with me? At my house? With my parents, Dustin...and you could still see Micheal."

Nicoles eyes shot up and brightened,"Are you serious Zoey?!? Your parents would let me?"

"Yeah, they acually thought of the idea...they really like you Nicole, and their sad to see you so hurt."

Nicole started crying again,"I know...but what if Micheal dosen't love me anymore?"

Zoey started to say something but then stopped and smiled,"Look behind you."

Nicole turned and saw Micheal, flowers in his hand. He was smiling and had a giant card that said 'Get better Nicole! WE ALL LOVE YOU'

...and underneath was written 'especially Micheal'

Nicole cried harder. But with tears of joy.

* * *

"Im so happy Nicoles getting better."Zoey said, snuggling into Chase's chest. Chase smiled and ran a hand through her golden locks.

"Me too. And im happy your happy."

Zoey smiled and looked up. She kissed Chase on the lips, soft and gentle. Chase deepened the kiss and slowly pressed her downwards, on top of his bed.

Zoey ran her hands through his hair while he let his hands move freely down her body. He pulled back,"Zoey...are you sure your ready?"

Zoey sat up for a moment,"Yes Chase, im as ready as i'll ever be."Then she dropped back down.

Chase grinned and kissed her again, this time pulling off her pink tanktop. He fumbled with her bra and slid it off, mostly with help from Zoey. He pulled back and stared at her bare chest. She was definatly small and petite, but still made him grow hard in his pants.

Zoey reached out and pulled Chase down. Chase wrapped his lips around Zoey's breast and teased her nipple. She moaned and made Chase even harder. Her slid his hot, warm tounge downward, unzipping his jeans while Zoey took his shirt off.

He spread her legs and held them open and he moved his head to her womanhood. She licked and sucked as she moaned loudly, screaming Chases name.

He pulled his head back and unzipped his pants, revealing his huge boner. He slid down his boxers and opened Zoeys legs wider. He slid two of his fingers up inside her and swiviled them around. Then he pulled them out and pressed his manhood up against her, teasing her.

She moaned for him, as ready as ever. He rammed into her, causing her to squeal with excitment. He slowly went in and out, not wanting to hurt her.

"Harder!"She screamed. He smiled and rammed into her again, this time moving with a quick and steady motion. After awhile, he pulled out and dropped beside her, panting.

"That was wonderful."Zoey said, snuggling up against him.

"Indeed it was Zo, indeed it was."Chase said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Dana sighed and looked around. Nobody was here. Actually, no one was ever here. Zoey was always at Chases dorm, and Nicole...well Nicole was gone too.

Dana pulled out her labtop and logged onto aim. Only one person was online, and that person im'd her.

** HotShit12**- Hey

**2tough4u**- oh hi

**HotShit12**- So what r u doin?

**2tough4u**- Nothing im bored

**HotShit12**- same

**2tough4u**- o

**HotShit12**- Soo...wanna hang out?

**2tough4u**- where?

**HotShit12**-Beach

**2tough4u**- When?

**HotShit12**- Idk

**HotShit12**- how bout 8?

**2tough4u**- K see ya there

**_2tough4u has signed off_**

Dana smiled. It was six' o clock. She had two hours to look drop dead gorgeous. She grabbed a towel and headed off to the showers...

When she got out, she scrunched her hair with mousse, then applied thick black eyeliner that made her eyes look big and sexy. She then applied lipgloss and purple eyeshadow.

She ran back to her dorm to see what outfit to wear. It was gonna be the beach...so she decided it should consist of a bikini, tanktop and shorts.

She decided on a sexy black bikini that was cut in all the right places, a tight pair of cuffed jean shorts and a purple tanktop to go over the bikini top.

She looked at the clock, it read 7:55. Just enough time to meet Logan at the foodcourt.

* * *

Logan looked around nervously for Dana. It was 5 after eight, and she wasn't here. Thats when he saw her. A beautifully sexy tan girl walking toward him. He looked at her and his mouth dropped. She looked AMAZING.

"Uhh...ready to go?"He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yup."Dana said flirtaciously blowing off his hand and walking in front of him. She was gonna make him work for it.

When they got to the beach, they laid in the sand and started talking.

"Soo..Logan, I have a question."

"Yeah Dana?"

"Was Theresa really worth it?"

"No...not at all. I can't belive what an idiot I was, I dont deserve you or anyone else."

Dana looked at him and smiled,"Well you may be an idiot, but you deserve anyone."

Logan looked back at her,"Really?"

Dana laughed,"Yes your definatly an idiot, and yes you deserve alot."

Logan playfully punched Dana.

"Dana, theres something I wanna show you."He said, getting up and offering his hand. This time she took it and let him guide her.

He led her towards another spot on the beach, overlooking the sunset.

"Dana...do you remember when I admitted that I loved you here?"

Dana turned towards him,"Of course."

Then she simply walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**So??? Oh and heres an ultra-peek at the next chapter...**

"Chase?"

"Yeah Zoey?"

"I think I might be pregnant.''

**There ya go! Want the chapter? REVIEW! I wont write another chapter until I get lots of reviews people! So just do it! Oh, and lots more Nicole/Lana drama next!!**


	7. A long overdue update!

Disclaimer-I Own Nothing or No one.

**HEY! So I Havent updated this story in soooo long. But I was looking over the couple stories I didn't finish, and decided that I really needed to. Anyways, this was my story I really liked writing. So, if anyone wants to read this-go right ahead!**

**And Please Review!**

* * *

"So, What did you want to tell me Zoey?" Chase asked, concerned. He had woken up to 5 texts and voicemails from Zoey, screaming at him to meet her on the beach.

Zoey looked up, a few tears slipping out of her bright eyes. She grabbed his hand and smiled a sad smile, "Chase...I think that I might be pregnant."

Chase gasped, his heart beating fast. It was impossible, wasn't it? I mean, they only had sex once without a condom. But thats all it takes... "Zoey, what did you say?"

"You know perfectly well what I said Chase. I think i'm pregnant. I've taken three tests and their all positive. Im bloated and sore. Theres no other possible explanation."

Chase lept forward and held Zoey in his arms. He stroked her hair, "We'll get through this baby. I'll make you a doctors appoitment. Just remember, I love and that won't stop. If your pregnant, we'll keep it, I mean we will keep it, right Zoey?"..Zoey looked at him, tearful,

"Chase...we're both so young...I don't know if I can handle that."

Chase backed away from her, "So your going to kill the baby, and not even give it a chance?"

Zoey shook her head, begging Chase to look into her eyes, "Chase...I dont know yet. I want you to support me either way...please?"

Chase sighed, "Okay...I promise I will. But please Zoey, just imagine if you or me had never been born because of an abortion."

"But won't it be tough, impossible even, for us to raise a child?"

"No, we can handle it. It will be hard, I know because my mom had me young, but I want to give this baby a chance."

"Okay Chase...If i'm for sure pregnant, I will keep it."

Chase hugged Zoey into his chest, tears now threatening to fall from his eyes, "Lets go make you that appointment."

* * *

"This is such a stupid movie." Dana said, snuggling close to Logan. Logan laughed, running one of his hands through Dana's soft, caramel curls.

"Then let's watch a different one." Logan suggested, yawning and reaching towards his DVD player to turn it off. He wondered why she thought it was stupid. I mean, it was one of his favorites. Ninja warriors vs. Hot bionic chicks? Makes a great film, for sure.

"No. Let's not." Dana said, standing up, a small smile on her pink lips.

"What do you mean? Wait...are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yes Logan, I'm perfectly okay. In fact, i'm great. Theres just one little thing on my mind."

"Whats that?" He asked. His stomach turned. He knew sometimes she would think about him cheating on her, then get really pissy and leave him. Sometimes she got so mad she wouldn't talk to him for weeks.

"I can't stop thinking about you fucking Theresa. Its not fair...you were with her....and you've never been with me."

Logan sat up, getting sad, "Dana...I know...I've said i'm sorry. I made a mistake..."

"No, don't worry, I've forgiven you. But now it's my turn."

Logans eyes took on a look of suprise, "What?!"

"Come here." Dana smiled seductivley, sitting on the bed, inviting him.

Logan walked over to Dana and pushed her down lightly onto the bed. He kissed her soft lips, licking the bottom lips, asking to let him in. Dana opened her mouth a little and let him explore her mouth. She bit down on his lip light and ran her hands down his body, especially around his nicely formed abs. Logan softly grasped the underside of her chest and massaged it a little. She took her shirt off and smile at him again, wanting more.

"Dana, are you sure your ready? I don't ever want you to rush." Logan said, being honest.

Dana nodded, then pushed him on his back and slid on top of him. She pulled of his shirt, and with his help, slid off his pants. He smiled and unsnapped her bra, enjoying the view of her naked chest. Her breasts were perky and calling out to him. He lightly traced her nipples, then kissed her soft stomach. She moaned out, calling for him. He flipped her over and spread her legs. He pushed up her mni skirt and traced his fingers around her wet panties. He pulled them off, then lowered his lips to her, licking and making her moan harder. She gasped a little, then reached over, grabbing a condom off her dresser. He put it on, wasting no time. He then pressed himself onto her, waiting for her allowance. She nodded and he entered her, earning a little yelp from her.

Logan went slow at first, not wanting to hurt her, then gradually increased speed. They both moaned eachothers names, and he contiuned until they both climaxed together, panting and filled with desire.

They breathed heavily, snuggling up close to one another. Dana giggled a little bit and Logan gave her a questioning look.

"Now that bitch wasn't the last to have you." Dana smiled, burying her face into his chest.

"Yeah...and if you really wanna know...you were a thousand times better than her." Logan said, feeling truthful.

Dana smiled, "Yeah I figured i'd be."

* * *

**Alright, so theres the update! The next chapter or the one after that will be the end! And I put in a little lemon, cuz I figured Dana and Logan needed it. **

**Review Please!**


	8. The End

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Well, here ya go! Please please please review and tell me what you think!**

**This is the last chapter! I'm happy to be rounding off this story! Oh, and read my authors note at the end, to review whether you want a sequel of their senior year.**

* * *

_93 pounds._

Nicole didn't know whether to smile or cry. The number was just so, oh so bittersweet. Nicole was happy that she was steadily climbing her way towards healthy, but at the same time, she looked in the mirror and worried about whether she would start to see a stomach roll or a flabby arm. She took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. Her doctors had advised her to get rid of her scale, but Nicole was having too much trouble. It was torture, watching her weight climb like that...

"Nicole?" A deep voice asked, the love of her life entering through the room.

Nicole smiled, a faint pinkish color coming over the apples of her cheeks. She turned around and embraced Micheal, she had missed him so much.

"Micheal."

"Yes?" Micheal asked, feeling a bit confused.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, forever and ever."

They kissed, and Nicole pulled away for a moment. Walking away from Micheal, she took a deep breath and picked up her stupid, mocking scale. She smiled and Micheal held open the trash can. Nicole threw it down-hoping to just forget her weight, her looks, her pain. Just to forgot everything, everything besides Micheal.

* * *

"Miss Brookes, we have just tested your urine specimen for pregnancy."

Zoey and Chase both took deep breathes, waiting to hear their future.

"And yes, congratulations, it seems you are pregnant."

* * *

Dana and Logan sat by the table, eating a nice lunch. They were both dressed casually in sweats and t-shirts, after having an almost 3-day sex capade. They both felt exhausted and love-struck. Dana's head rested on Logans shoulder, her smile wider than it had ever been.

"Forget all about lame Francey guy?" Asked Logan, remembering when Dana first came, she had been in love with some douche musician.

"Yes." Dana laughed a little bit, "Forget all about Theresa Simmons?"

Logan snorted, "Who?"

Dana laughed casually and punched him in the arm. It was true, she'd forgotten completley about Derek, the musician she had fallen in love with during her time in France. She looked over at Logan, finally completley satisfied that Theresa was only a road block in their relationship.

At that moment Dana's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. It was an unknown number, so she just answered it anyways.

"Hello?...Wow, yeah I remember...Of course...When?...Oh wow, Oh my god, of course...yes, thank-you, bye!"

Dana let out a shriek of joy, which was very unlike her.

"Whats up Danger?" Asked Nicole, walking over to their table, with Micheal attatched at her hip.

"Guys. When I was in France, I applied to intern at this famous music studio, they just called. I'm in! I leave in two weeks, you guys, i'm so excited!"

Logan felt his heart go both ways-happy for Dana, fear for her to leave. He loved her, it was true. And he did not want her to leave. Well, at least her had her for now. He pulled her in close to his chest, "I'm so happy for you babe."

At that moment, they saw Zoey and Chase walk up, their hands interlaced. They looked nervous, and from the looks of it, Zoey had been crying a bit.

"We have something to tell you all." Chase said, rubbing Zoey's shoulder with his free hand.

"...Yeah?" They all asked, wondering what it could possibly be.

"I'm pregnant."

They all gasped.

"Wow Zoe." Dana said, not believing it. Zoey Brookes? The perfect, straight-A, gorgeous blonde? It seemed more likely that Dana, the bad-ass, or Nicole would get pregnant. Not being harsh, it was just the truth.

"And...?" Nicole asked, hoping to the high heavens that Zoey wouldn't get an abortion. She'd support her best friend either way, but she knew that getting an abortion would always stay on Zoey's concious, and would kill her emotionally.

"If it's a boy, it's gonna be Chase jr. And if it's a girl, were thinking Alanna or Tinsley."

Nervous laughter erupted from the group. Nicole and Dana both hugged Zoey, comforting the nervous girl. She was a soon to be mother, and she was their best friend.

"Wow guys, i'm so scared for senior year. Everythings changing...I hope we all stay friends." Nicole said, tears escaping her pretty eyes.

Zoey laughed, "Of course we will. Honestly, I need you all so much. Thanks for supporting me, and we've been through too much to just let any of this go."

Everyone agreed. The group was going to face a lot in the future- A child, Dana leaving, Nicoles recovery...

It all seemed so unreal.

_But it wasn't._

It was their lives, and no matter how hard it has been, or will get, they withstood it together. Everyone took a deep breathe, next year would only mean more obstacles.

It was life, it was real.

* * *

**So, that was the ending!**

**I think it got kind of cheesy, but I was sitting and thinking. And its true, once you go through all that with your friends, it's hard to think that you'll ever let them go.**

**So, its over now, but I am willing to do a sequel if I get enough reviews asking me too. Tell me what you think!**

**-Raina**


End file.
